


Say it back!

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im just in a rlly fluffy iwaoi mood, its just. really really really sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: “Say it baaaaack,” Tooru protested.“I’m sleeping, I’m not conscious. I can’t hear you,” Hajime mumbled.





	Say it back!

**Author's Note:**

> fliick, posting two fics in a single month? its more likely thank you think  
> though this is just a really really short ficlet that i felt compelled to write
> 
> i woke up this morning with this idea and had an intense urge to write it down so here we are  
> i'm currently 30+ pages into my big passion project featuring this same pairing so i kind of wanted a change of pace for a bit  
> and also i'm just so soft for these two you have no idea

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, shining right into Tooru’s face. He groaned, struggling to find a position where his eyes were out of the sunbeam to no avail. Eventually, he gave up, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them as he stared up at the ceiling fan, quietly rotating. Behind him, the left side of the bed shifted, and Hajime hummed in his sleep.

Tooru rolled over to face his partner, smiling as he laid sideways, propping his head up with an arm. Staring at Hajime’s sleeping form, Tooru reached out to run a hand through Hajime’s hair. Hajime stirred, blinking his eyes open to gaze at Tooru.

Tooru leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Hajime’s forehead before murmuring, “Morning. I love you, Iwa-chan.”  
Hajime, eyes half-lidded, grunted in response. He wasn’t quite awake yet, closing his eyes and dozing off again.  
But Tooru was offended at the lackluster response.

“Say it back, Iwa-chan!” Tooru insisted, poking Hajime’s cheek. After gaining no reaction, he resorted to pinching his cheek.  
“Cut it out,” Hajime grumbled, rolling over so his back faced Tooru.  
Tooru simply slung himself over Hajime, wrapping arms around Hajime’s waist, shoving his face into the back of Hajime’s neck.  
“Say it baaaaack,” Tooru protested.  
“I’m sleeping, I’m not conscious. I can’t hear you,” Hajime mumbled.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru began, moving his hands from Hajime’s waist to underneath his boxers.  
“Trashykawa,” Hajime groaned in response. “Take your hands out of my pants.”  
“I will if you tell me you love me.”  
“I love you,” Hajime hissed half-heartedly.  
“Say it like you mean it!!”

It set the mood for the whole morning. All while Hajime was brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Tooru clung to him, whining into his ear to say it properly. Hajime was stubborn though, a trait that Tooru both adored and despised about him.

They sat apart on the couch as Hajime drank coffee, watching the local news. Tooru glared at him from the other end of the couch, knees held to his chest. Hajime paid him no mind. Tooru pouted.

“Hey, we need milk,” Hajime called from the kitchen.  
Tooru continued to pout, ignoring him. He glared forward at the tv, not actually paying attention to the news.  
“Are you listening, Oikawa?” Hajime complained, furrowing his eyebrows. _So immature._

“I’m not going to buy it!” Tooru glowered childishly, sticking his tongue out to top it off. “You go buy it yourself, stinky!”  
“Stinky?! You’re the one who wouldn’t let me into the shower!”  
“Say it back, you jerk!”  
Hajime rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively, to say “forget it”. Tooru only pouted more.

By the time afternoon rolled around, Tooru had holed himself up in their bedroom, making himself into a blanket burrito to sulk. As much as Hajime enjoyed his teasing, Tooru was especially insufferable in this state, refusing to do anything.

Hajime walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“How long are you gonna do this?” he sighed.  
“Do you not love me?” Tooru whined, and Hajime knew he was just being childish, but it irritated him that Tooru would use that card.

Hajime tugged on the corner of the blanket that stuck out, unraveling Tooru’s tightly wrapped nest. Tooru laid out flat on the bed, watching him carefully.  
“Of course I do, dumbass,” Hajime said softly, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. “You think I would put up with you if I didn’t?”  
“So mean…” Tooru murmured, cupping Hajime’s face.

Hajime pressed his lips to Tooru’s, a quick but meaningful peck before pulling back to look in Tooru’s eyes directly.  
“Tooru Oikawa, I love you. I love you so, so much,” he said quietly, planting one more swift peck on the cheek.  
With that, he stood up and left the room. Tooru could have sworn he spotted pink rising up his ears as he disappeared into the other room.

Tooru sat up in bed, face red. It wasn’t often that Hajime was so honest and direct and… gentle. Even though he had pestered Hajime all day to say it, hearing it come out of his mouth made Tooru more flustered than he wanted to admit.

He spent the rest of the day pampering Hajime, giving him backrubs, kisses all over, tight hugs, and all sorts of “I love you”s. Hajime grumbled all the while, saying how annoying Tooru was being, but by the end of the day, when they climbed into bed next to each other, he made sure to lean over, kiss Tooru, and whisper, “I love you, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll post my big iwaoi project once i'm finished with it, so until then, i'll be posting smaller fics here and there  
> i dO have a kagehina fic i started months ago and never finished....  
> sorry for jumping fandoms so often, fixations are real weird
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
